The Princess and the Tomkit
by Cascaper
Summary: Short little story about an incident Bomba mentioned in my first fic. Again, we focus on Munku and Demeter- but this time they're kittens, as I delve into the past. I think it's pretty cute- but you'll have to review to tell me what you think; please do!


_The Princess and the Tom-Kit_

By Cascaper

Ch.1

Munkustrap was almost free of his kittenhood days forever. In a week, he would join the annual Jellicle Ball as a grown tom for the first time. But right now that wasn't what was bothering him- in fact it was the farthest thing from his mind.

What _was_ bothering Munku was…well, partly himself, partly someone else. Ok, so seventy-five percent of the issue involved the someone else: Demeter, a black and gold princess who might or might not be slightly scared of, or attracted to, him…and whom he might or might not be drawn to.

Why did she always duck her head and look away if she accidentally caught his eye? Why did he blush if she said hello, however fleetingly? Why did her face so often dance before him in the shadows as he fell asleep?

The twenty-five percent of the problem that was composed of himself was the way these feelings seemed to take over our young hero's mind. They were pretty much all he thought about when things got too quiet. Fleas, even when things _weren't_ quiet- like right now, as he watched the princess who was unwittingly taking him over play tag with her best friend, a little scarlet kit named Bombalurina.

That was also part of the twenty-five percent about himself. Munku knew that Bombalurina was very pretty- even prettier than Demeter. He knew that all the other tom-kits his age- and even his older brother Rum Tum Tugger, who'd become a tom proper at the last Ball- were crazy about her. So why didn't she affect him the way Demeter did? He really didn't know.

There was just something about that princess. Her smile maybe, or the way she walked and moved- never with an air of parading as Bomba so often had (whether consciously or not he couldn't say); just a genuine happiness and energy, a bounce that seemed to declare a full-hearted innocence and love of life. Dem was one special kitten all right.

And he didn't know how to talk to her. Munkustrap sighed. He hated being so inept…at least, when it came to this.

Demeter ran giggling in the sunlight, her best friend Bomba hot on her heels. She knew the scarlet princess would tag her at any moment, but it was still fun to elude her- however briefly.

The giggles died as the need to breathe became more pressing. A flash of silver showed for an instant in her peripheral vision, and once again he entered her head: Munkustrap. The thought of him flustered her so- his furtive looks, the way he blushed if she said so much as hello to him, the way he always ended up quietly by himself when the other tom-kits were play-wrestling or showing off. It wasn't that he was weak- he just didn't fight for fun, she guessed. She _had_ seen him fight properly, but only once. The others had been making fun of Sableslink- his small size, his name, his lisp; they laughed every time he tried to shout them down. Admetus in particular had led the teasing, for some reason. Right as Sable was being reduced to a wilted clump of dejected fur, Munkustrap had burst into the circle and slammed Admetus to the ground. In about fifteen subsequent seconds of rolling about, the silver tabby had had his adversary pinned and exhausted.

"Are you gonna say sorry?" the victor had demanded in a quiet voice that was somehow scarier than if he'd shouted.

"S-sorry, Sable," Admetus had gasped.

Without another word, Munku had simply gotten up, nodded to Sableslink and walked with him away from the circle of now awe-struck kits. And Admetus had never been so rude again. Demeter, sitting in a nearby broken cupboard playing hide-and-seek with the other princesses, had seen the whole thing.

It had been a little scary to watch…yet so ama-

"Gotcha!" Bomba shouted gleefully, catching her distracted friend by the tip of the tail. "Tag, you're it!" With a sigh, Deme turned to pelt after her former pursuer. Passing the TSE1, she saw the tom-kit she'd just been thinking about sitting in the shade of its trunk. His quick turn of the head revealed that he had been looking at her.

She ducked her head instinctively at first- then decided to make him blush too, to see if she could. "Hi Munku!" she called, copper-cheeked, over her shoulder. Turning to circle back on Bomba, she caught a glimpse of his face.

Yup- pink as pink could be, especially through his almost white fur. She smiled to herself.

Munku could feel his face grow warm. Had she done that on purpose? Or was she just being friendly? At any rate, he had to do something besides sit and watch her like some kind of…what was it humans called it…stalker. Who could best help him with this situation- help him decide what to do? Or better yet, what to say to her?

Well, he did know of _someone_ who might be able to give princess-related advice. He only wished it were anyone else…Steeling himself for possible air-headedness, the little tabby stood and went in search of his older brother.

Ch. 2

Rum Tum Tugger was, when our young hero found him, attempting to win over a disdainful Tantomile. How he had gotten her away from her brother, Munku didn't know. "Look, Tanto," Tugger was saying as his younger sibling came within earshot, "I really like you. How can I show you if you don't give me a chance?"

"I dislike you, Rum Tum Tugger," Tantomile replied stiffly. "You think more of yourself than you do of me or any other cat- let alone queen or princess. Even now you compare me to another princess- Bombalurina. And she's 'coming out on top'… yes?"  
"Wh-what?" Tugger sputtered. "I- you- how-"

A tiny smile just barely curved Tantomile's lips. "You really shouldn't have tried to go for a telepathic twin. Bad luck." She arched, rose and picked her way daintily over the boxes, rags and other detritus till she was out of sight.

Tugger let out an exasperated sigh and began grooming his mane compulsively. Munkustrap smiled and casually walked up to him. Seeing his Casanova brother rejected made him a lot more confident. Besides, in a mood like this he'd probably listen a little better. To alert the tom Munku gave a small cough.

His brother twitched, then exhaled as a familiar tabby face poked around his shoulder. "Hey Munk."

"Hi Tugs. What's wrong?"

"Queens…" the other muttered.

"Well actually, about that? I was hoping you could help me out."

Rum Tum perked up slightly. "You're having queen trouble too?"

"Um…not queen, exactly…"

"Okay, princess. Whatever." The Maine coon waved a paw impatiently at this trivial distinction, then gave his brother's head fur an affectionate muss. "Coming out of your shell at last, eh, Strappers? Oh this makes me proud." Rum Tum actually rubbed his paws together, he was so pleased. "All right. Who is it? I gotta warn you, Bomba's mine."

"Yours and every other tom's." Munku rolled his eyes.

"Mine, I tell you."

"Look, it doesn't matter anyway, because she's not the one." The little tabby felt a twinge of annoyance. Why did everyone assume it was the scarlet kit?

"Whoa. Really? Not Bombalurina?" Tugger gave his sibling a surprised glance, which was replied to with a shake of the head. "Wow. Okay, um…is it Cassandra?" Another head shake. "Tantomile? You can have her, she 'dislikes' me." And another. "Rumpleteazer? Pretty fine piece…" Nope. "Rosemarine? Gossamew? Pussywillow?"

"No, no, _no_!" Now Munkustrap was really getting frustrated. "It's Demeter!"

"Demeter…"

"Yes."

"You sure?"

"_Yes_."

"Cause she's cute and all that but you know, she's a little innocent compared to some of the others…"

"That's what I like." The thought of this dissolved the frustration in Munku.

"And what else? Go on." Tugger prompted him with a paw.

Munku took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "I'm not sure how to say this…it's just something about her. That innocence you mention, and her smile, and the way she moves…"

"_Now_ you're talking."

"Not like that! She walks and runs and stands and sits with this…this energy, this bounce, like every action is a celebration." He looked over at his brother. "Do you know what I mean?"

The Maine coon's face was frankly confused. "Not really. Munku my man, you are way over my head."

"Well mine is full of her. And I can't even talk to her! How can I manage that without falling on my face? …Verbally, that is."

Rum Tum's puzzled expression cleared into sunny confidence. "Oh, talking to her's easy. Repeat after me: 'Hey, beautiful.'"

"'Hey, beautiful.'" Munku repeated somewhat doubtfully.

"'I'd like to know you…better.'"

"'I'd like to know you better.''

"No, no, pause before the 'better.' And when you do, look her dead in the eyes and smile. Try that again."

But Munku was shaking his head. "That doesn't sound like the sort of thing Demeter would respond to. And it sounds so…well, _weird_ coming from me."

"Do you want to talk to her or not?"  
"Yes."

"And you're asking me for help, right?"

"Yeah, I am."

"Well, this is the only way I know how to do that. Compliments and hinting pauses, plus a little pleading if needed. And you know, you _are_ asking about the one princess besides Tanto who doesn't seem to like me that much."

"Really?" _Yes! Go Dem!_

Tugger shrugged. "Yeah. Said very bluntly that I was too cocky. I don't know what she's talking about, but what can I do?" He paused. "She was staring at something over my shoulder while I was trying to get her attention. And right before she told me I was…you know, she muttered something like, 'dangit, he walked away.' Beats the fur out of me what _that_ meant but- Hey, where are you going?"

The tabby tom-kit had gotten up in the midst of Tugger's speech and quietly walked away, shaking his head. His brother would be no help. That kind of talk was only taken seriously by princesses like…Well, okay, by pretty much every princess and queen in the tribe.

But not his Demeter. She must not be approached with such blatant flirting. He wasn't even sure if he _should_ flirt. All he wanted to do for now was talk to her. And if it took him all day, tomorrow he would do so.

Ch. 3

So here Munkustrap sat the next day, back at square one- in the shadow of the TSE1's trunk. He was trying to put together a conversation in his head. Unfortunately he couldn't get too far past "Hi Demeter," because he had no idea what she'd say next. And where was she, anyway? An occasional giggle floated down from the car roof- more and more frequently, in fact. But Munku was so involved in his thoughts that he hardly noticed.

Up on the roof of the TSE1, Demeter and Jellylorum were having a duel of sorts…a tickling duel. Even though Jelly was two years a queen already, sometimes she just wanted to have a bit of kittenish fun. And tickling duels definitely fell under that heading. "You shall n-not vanquish me!" she managed, the word "not" interrupted by a chuckle.

"Ah," Demeter gasped, "but I sh-shall, e'en though ye be the great Knight Jelly of Jam!" During these duels they had agreed to talk like the knights of old. Dem had gotten the gist of it when Gus had told the kits how he'd once played the Tabby Knight in a drama about King Arthur.

"Nay, Knight of the Sunshine Armour," Jelly countered, "ye shall not, for ye shall fall beneath my Spear of Silliness!"

"Oh no!" Dem squealed in terror that was only half pretended. She leaned further and further back to avoid the queen's reaching paws with their fingers wiggling, ready to tickle like crazy. Back and back she scooted, with a short giggle whenever Jelly made brief contact with a claw. Back and back and… "Whoa!" Demeter cried, as her paw suddenly plunged through the air and the rest of her followed head over paws.

Munkustrap was startled out of his reverie by a high-pitched cry from above him. His head snapped up just in time to see a black-and-gold blur tumble over and over down the back windshield of the TSE1, off the trunk and down through the air to land with a jolt in his lap. He took in a sharp breath as he recognized the face that now stared up at him, registered that the head it belonged to was resting on his thigh, realized whose body was sprawled flat on her back over his crossed legs.

Demeter.

Her eyes were a great swirl of emotions. Embarrassment, of course; and surprise at this sudden strange turn of events that had dropped her here. Her cheeks were bright red- which looked copper under the pale gold fur on her face- and Munku could feel his own cheeks grow hot. She looked so sweet, so vulnerable. He wanted to say something- anything- but all thought was absent, any idea of the conversation he'd planned fled; the final mysterious note in those eyes made sure of that.

Was it…could it be…love?

Demeter was frozen as she gazed up into Munkustrap's eyes. She was mortified at where she'd landed, of course, but somehow that seemed a minor thing even so, despite the heat blazing in her face. He was blushing furiously as well, but aside from surprise there was something else in his eyes as they held her gaze. Tenderness? No, more…more than that. She didn't dare name it, even to herself. It was enough to see it in his face, in the small smile that now appeared tugging at his mouth.

"You okay?" he asked her softly.

"Y-yeah," she breathed. "Thanks… for breaking my fall."

"No problem." His cheeks flamed even brighter, at which she smiled too.

The gaze was impossible to break for several long moments. Especially now that she was smiling back. Bast, she was amazing. Munku had almost forgotten that she was lying in his lap- it was incredible to have her so close, no matter how. Their eyes remained locked even as the tabby finally realized they couldn't stay like that all day. He took her shoulders with one arm and gently sat her up, supporting her instinctively with the leg on which her head had rested- although once she was properly sitting it supported her back. Somehow neither of them minded much at all.

Even with her fur still mussed from the fall, she was the most beautiful princess he'd ever seen.

"Thanks again," she said so softly that he almost couldn't hear it.

She felt so wonderful in his arms. "You…you're warm- I mean, welcome. A warm welcome." Munku knew he sounded unspeakably lame. But she was still smiling, and that made everything just fine.

Demeter looked as if she were going to say something, but instead she ducked her head in a funny sort of nod, scooted off his lap, stood and scurried away. The tabby tom-kit watched her go, remembering the copper of her blush, like the heart of a sunset.

But- "Hang on!" he called after her, just as she turned of her own accord to come back. Strangely, she spoke before he could continue.

"Do you want to hang out tomorrow?" Dem asked.

He blinked. She had pretty much just read his mind unwittingly. "I…sure. Why not?"

"Well I did land on you, after all." She dropped her eyes a moment, then looked up at him again. "I figure I better make it up to you."

"...Okay," Munku managed. His smile became a wide grin.

"All right, great," she replied happily, then turned and ran off again with a little leap of joy. The tabby whose eyes lingered on her retreating form laughed.

That night our young hero didn't return to the small den he shared with his brother. The tent of rags and paper, stretched over a broken window frame balanced on a few crates, just didn't seem like home tonight. No, instead, Munku opened the trunk lid of the TSE1. It was closer to the magic of what had happened today. He crawled inside, propping it open with a short board someone had left there to let in a little air. Curling into a corner, he drifted off, seeing in his mind Demeter's face again gazing into him as she had after falling almost out of the sky so many hours before. Maybe he would sleep here more often from now on…

A few blocks away on Bathaven Lane at number 16, there lay a small house. Inside, in a rather frilly room, a small black and gold kitten lay curled on the bed beside the little girl who minutes before had turned out the light reluctantly, with a caress of the feline's head and a "Goodnight, Princess. I love you."

Demeter purred as the small female human snuggled into a ball of her own. Nowhere near as neatly as a cat could do, of course, but still pretty compact. In the darkness, the memory of her unintentional encounter with Munkustrap returned, and she smiled drowsily as she recalled his smile and the tenderness in his eyes. And now they would be hanging out tomorrow. _Hope Bomb understands. I wonder what we'll do… _she thought as she slid easily into sleep. She couldn't wait for the morning.

And back at the junkyard, neither could the tabby tom-kit of her dreams.

End

_A/N: Rosemarine, Sableslink, Gossamew and Pussywillow are four of six OC's I've invented. They're only mentioned in passing here, but I may develop them and a story for them someday. At the moment I just needed names, and I wanted to create a few Jellicles of my own. They do all have bios right now though...anyway, r&r, thank you very much!_


End file.
